ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Landry
Alexis Marie Landry (born August 24th, 1987) is a model and professional wrestler who is currently working for Allstar Championship Wrestling, a federation that operates under the Apex Superstar Alliance banner, as well as making appearances for Premium Championship Wrestling which she does not have a contract with at this time. Throughout her career, she has wrestled under her real name. She is mostly known for being signed to Premium Womens Wrestling, where she was a member of The Black Rose Mafia. Professional Wrestling Career 'Independent Circuit and Training' (2011) ''' Soon after wanting to become a professional wrestler, Landy decided to enroll herself to the independent circuit in Long Island, New York. Alexis had no prior experience and it showed. However, it was her time here in the indy's that she showed her potential to be something when Talia Skye of Premium Championship Wrestling made an appearance and threw out an open challenge, which was Alexis accepted. Although she didn't have much experience in the square circle, she showed Talia that she is bold and had some natural in-ring ability. Although Talia got the win, Landry certainly earned the respect of the PCW wrestler and offered to train her more. Premium Championship Wrestling (2011) Landry signed a contract for Premium Championship Wrestling following the impressive match she had with Talia. Alexis had her first ever nationally televised match up against Heather Monroe. Landry kept up with Monroe and even had a point where she could have beaten Heather, but Monroe used her experience to get the victory with the Beautiful Beatdown. After the match, Heather Mackenzie joined Monroe in beating down Landry. However, Talia Skye made the save and ran off Monroe and Mackenzie. That match was her only PCW match as at Cataclysm, the company closed it's doors following the purchase by Baker-Money Ryder Productions. Premium Womens Wrestling (2011 - 2012) '''Being Inducted into the Black Rose Mafia Following the closure of PCW, Landry's contract was picked up for PWW. On the first Sunday Night Knockout episode under the PWW banner, Alexis was inducted as the newest member of The Black Rose Mafia by her mentor, Talia Skye, making her the fourth woman to ever be a member of the illustrious group. On the second edition of Knockout, Alexis teamed up with her mentor Talia Skye to take on The Lively Sisters. Talia picked up the victory for the team after she and Alexis decimated Sandra Lively with a Russian Leg Sweep/Botox Injection (Bicycle kick) combination known as the Makeover. On the third episode of PWW SNK, Landry battled Toxic's Christina Perez in a one on one match. Despite a valiant effort, Landry lost when Ivette Hernandez interfered on Christina's behalf. Landry got beatdown after the match, only for Sunny Storm to make the save. At PWW: Here to Stay (2011), Landry and Storm battled the Glamorous/Vicious Combination (Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez) in a tag team match up. However they lost when Christina made Sunny tap out to the California's Finest submission. After the match, Alexis set up Sunny to be beaten down by Talia Skye, with Talia exclaiming that Sunny is not a fit to be a member of the Black Rose Mafia 'Feuding with Alisyn and Angelina Williams, and injury' On the sixth episode of Sunday Night Knockout, Alexis faced Rayne in a match where the winner would become the number one contender for the PWW Womens Television Championship at Eve of Destruction. Things were well in hand for Alexis, but Alisyn interfered and costed Alexis the match up. At Eve of Destruction, Alexis faced Alisyn in a tables match. Likewise with the situation on the sixth episode of Knockout, Alexis had the match in hand and was going for the victory... but Angelina Williams interfered and pushed Alexis off the ropes before hitting her with her finisher. That was just enough for Alisyn to take advantage and win the match by hitting a Springboard 450 Splash to put Alexis through the table. On the premier episode of Saturday Night Bombshell, Alexis was backstage, fuming over the recent pile of losses. She explained this and was looking for answers. As she began to walk away, Angelina Williams attacked her for the second week in a row. Angelina smashed Alexis's arm with a steel chair repeatedly, injuring it in the process. On the second episode of Bombshell, Alexis came out to explain the severity of her injury, which she did, but Angelina Williams came out and explained why she attacked Alexis. After a back and forth exchange between the two, Angelina came in the ring and attacked Alexis again, targeting the injured arm. The exchange ended when Angelina delivered the Black Halo with Alexis's injured arm entrapped in a steel chair, putting her on the shelf indefinitely. Alexis made a special appearance at the PWW awards show, standing alongside her Black Rose Mafia teammates as they accepted the 2011 PWW Entrance Theme of the Year. After getting their award, they all posed with James Baker, J.T. Banks, and Aaron and Nathan Warrens. However before Alexis was to wrestle again, PWW closed it's doors, effectively putting an end to her rivalry with Angelina Williams, as well as splitting up The Black Rose Mafia. 'Allstar Championship Wrestling (2012 - Present)' Shortly after her old place of employment, Premium Championship Wrestling announced it's affiliation with the territorial federation, Apex Superstar Alliance... Alexis signed a contract to work for Allstar Championship Wrestling, a federation under the ASA banner. Her first match for the promotion is scheduled on May 29th as she competes in a Triple Threat match against Jessica Tendonin and Rain Singh. On the June 12th edition of ACW's Collision, Alexis will team up with Jessica Tendonin to face off against Brittyn and Avris Mardini in a tag team match. The duo won their match when Alexis hit Brittyn with the Beautification. At ACW's first pay-per-view Retribution, Alexis faced Jessica Tendonin, Rain Singh, Brittyn and Avris Mardini in a Five Way match to crown the first ever ACW Womens Champion, and lost to Tendonin to a chokeslam. However, Tendonin lost to Singh after Anthony Tarantino announced she was going to defend the title against Singh. On the July 3rd edition of Collision, Alexis went one on one with the ACW Womens Champion, Rain Singh, but lost. On the July 10th edition of Collision, Alexis was scheduled to face Shaun Andrews and Ant in a handicap match, but it was turned into a tag team match. There, J.T. Banks came in and cleaned house and got the victory for he and Alexis but it was by countout. 'Return to Premium Championship Wrestling (2012 - Present)' 'Tag Team Tournament and Heel Turn' On the June 9th edition of Rapture, Alexis along with her boyfriend J.T. Banks appeared on the show and took out both Aaron Black and Harley St. James before cutting a promo. Banks declared himself and Alexis as competitors into the PCW World Tag Team Championship tournament, in large part due to Da Xtreme Dynasty never being pin or made to submit to lose the titles. At Slamathon III, the duo got their chance to enter as they face The Bull and Ape Alliance and The Jobbers for Hire in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match, and won when Banks pinned Norton while Alexis pinned McCord after hitting them with their finishers. On the July 8th edition of Insanity, Banks and Landry made an appearance during the True Money Inc. vs. The Dixon Family match and wiped out both competitors with weapons as well as brutal moves. The match was declared a three way with J.T. and Alexis being added. The couple won the match with ease after they hit Diego Aguila with the Lights Out double team move made famous by Da Xtreme Dynasty to move on to round two in the tournament. Earlier in the night and during a match, signs of a heel turn for both Alexis and J.T. were evident after they made scathing comments about the tag team division as a whole. It went to a further level when J.T. trashed Talia Skye in an interview and said a derogatory word towards her boyfriend, Tylor Riott. 'True Honor Wrestling (2012)' On June 12th, 2012. It was confirmed that Alexis Landry would take part in the Open Invitational Extreme Battle Royal for True Honor Wrestling's flagship pay-per-view, Honor Role IV. She will compete alongside PCW stars Jay Thunder, Adrien Cochrane, Seamus O'Reilly, Draven Logan Kennedy and Apex Pro Wrestling star Derek Levy. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Beautification (Vertical Suplex Side Slam)'' **''Cruel Punishment / The Bitch Spike (Piledriver)'' **''Everybody's Worst Nitemare (Double Underhook Facebuster)'' **''New York Tap Out / Making Bitches Tap (Bridging Crossface Chicken wing)'' *'Signature Moves' **Beauty Mark (Double knee backbreaker) **Botox Injection (Running Bicycle Kick) - used to mock Talia Skye **Discus Clothesline **Dragon Suplex **Fuck Fear / Porn Strike (2011 - 2012) (Running Knee Trembler) *'Normal Moves' **Armbar **Camel Clutch **Canadian Backbreaker **Clothesline **Diving Crossbody **Hurricanrana **Implant Buster **Leg Drop **Michinoku Driver II **Multiple DDT Variations ***Firewoman's Carry ***Implant ***Inverted ***Spike ***Springboard ***Tornado **Multiple Dropkick Variations ***Missle ***Seated ***Springboard ***Standing **Multiple Suplex Variations ***Belly to back ***Belly to belly ***Delayed Vertical ***Double Underhook ***Exploder ***German ***Slingshot ***Snap ***Wheelbarrow **Rear Chinlock **Russian Leg Sweep **Sharpshooter **Side Headlock **Surfboard **Tree of Woe - usually ends with dropkick, sometimes with a chair in front of the opponents face *'With Talia Skye' **Hollering Elbow (Double elbow drop, with theatrics) **Makeover (Russian Leg Sweep (Landry) / Running Bicycle Kick (Skye) combination) **The Rules of Beauty (Simultaneous roundhouse kicks to the abdomen (Landry) and the back of the leg (Skye) **Sleepin' With Da Bitches (Gory Bomb (Skye) / Stunner (Landry) combination) *'Nicknames' **"The Queen Bitch" **"Miss" Alexis Landry" **"Miss Beautiful" **"The Beautiful Person" **"The Bad Bitch" **"The Personification of Beauty" **"The Mafia's Resident Bitch" (used as a member of The Black Rose Mafia) **'"The Baddest Bitch Alive"' **'"100% Certified Bad Bitch"' *'Entrance themes' **''"Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera feat. Redman (used in singles competition)'' **''"Coming Undone" by Korn (used when teaming with J.T. Banks in PCW)'' **''"Dead Memories" by Slipknot (used when teaming with J.T. Banks in ACW)'' **"The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson (used in singles competition) **"Brooklyn V2" by Jim Johnston (used with The Black Rose Mafia) **"Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver (used when teaming with Talia Skye) Championships and Accomplishments *'2011 PWW Stable of the Year (Black Rose Mafia)' *'2011 PWW Entrance Theme of the Year ("Brooklyn V2" by Jim Johnston - Black Rose Mafia)' Personal Life Alexis Landry was born and raised in New York City, New York. She is the second of three children born to Rodney and Deena Landry. Her older brother being Marcus and her younger sister Mindy. Her parents divorced after Mindy was born due to an affair her father had with a lady he worked with. Alexis and Mindy lived with their mother while Marcus lived with his dad. She has a strained relationship with her parents. She has not seen her father since the divorce and has not seen her mother since she moved out at age nineteen to go pursue a career choice. She has two cousins named Jason and Matthew Watts, who are aspiring to be professional wrestlers themselves. Prior to being a professional wrestler, Landry was a stripper. She started out at a local club in her hometown of New York City. She got into it because she was short on cash and it would be a killer living instead of working a nine to five job like everybody else. She did it for a good four years, but quit because she realized she could be making better choices. Shortly after, she pursued a career in professional wrestling. In addition to her career, she does modeling on the side because she likes being in front of the camera. In February of 2012, Landry began dating fellow wrestler J.T. Banks. Their relationship was emphasized when they were shown holding hands at a Super Bowl party held by a mutual friend of theirs. Category:Characters from New York Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:2011 Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Category:2012